Se·cret
by Tomoshibi-Chan
Summary: 1.Something kept hidden from others or known only to oneself.  2.Something that remains beyond understanding or explanation.  3.Dark exploits that could cause your master great harm if discovered. 4.Identity of the headhunter. Implied LeoXElliot


Warning: Some spoilers for manga :] Read at risk of awesomeness.

* * *

"Should we start heading back to the others?" Gil asked, glancing down at his younger brother, who was hunched over, sword sheath securely in his arms. He received no answer so he got up but as he had, his brothers words stopped him in place.

"No. Not yet." Elliot's voice replied, floating out of thin air like a whisper. "I'm not done." Gil raised an eyebrow but sat down, nevertheless, back on the small couch next to his brother. He waited for a moment but Elliot had ceased talking. So Gil tried to start hesitantly, not sure if he would regret it or not.

"Not done?" He asked. Elliot nodded slightly, although he never looked up at him directly. More silence. Then.

"Yeah… not much but I'm still worried…" Elliot looked up at the ceiling, concern written on his features. "Leo's hiding things from me. But he doesn't trust me enough to tell me…" he paused and then after a slight hesitation, added. "I'm worried that he'll leave." Gil waited for more but Elliot clearly didn't want to extenuate on what he meant by leaving. There was a moment of silence before Elliot spoke again, this time in more clipped tones.

"He'll leave me behind.- That idiot- He doesn't trust me enough.- I'm losing him.-" Gil nodded mutely, as Elliot rambled into quiet argument with himself, Gil only able to catch the previous words, the rest blurred together in an unrecognizable mix of jumbled words. But regardless, Gil knew what he meant. He understood what Elliot was feeling. Perhaps more than anybody else. So he spoke, ready to tell Elliot his own thought on the matter, his master's words dancing in his head.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Oz-sama, he-" Gil noted the look on Elliot's face and stopped abruptly. He almost forgot how much he didn't like his master. "Ahh sorry, you don't like.."

"No, go ahead." Elliot growled in frustration. "You can talk about him. I mean he IS your master. I just don't like talking about him with him there." Gil smiled at his brother then, surprised with his words and slightly relieved. Perhaps he didn't dislike him as much anymore. Were they friends now? Or was it growing maturity of sorts? Gil nodded at Elliot slowly and began to speak again, just as he had started.

"A part of me, well I always thought, that he would keep moving… but when he did. I would stay behind, forgotten." Gil laughed then, realizing how ridiculous his words must have sounded. "although I'm not so sure, Oz-sama is such a tyrant. He would never let me go from duty." Elliot rolled his eyes, the corner of his mouth forming to a smirk. Ahh so he knew as well then? Or was he thinking of Leo then?

"Ha, that figures. Although I'm not sure about Leo. I'm afraid that if he ever got upset with me… Would he leave? Would he bother staying?" Elliot's hands tightened on his sword and Gil noted for the first time that with Leo, he never used suffixes. Not like the way Oz and Gil used theres with eachother. It showed a growing respect for eachother. Gil looked down at his brother, noticing the sadness on his face. He was really afraid over the matter. But Gil shook his head.

"No." Elliot's head snapped up at Gil with confusion.

"No what?" Gil smiled and shrugged.

"No, I don't think that he would leave. Leo-san thinks high of you. I can tell." Elliot looked at Gil with a look of doubt, hardly believing the words.

"How would you know?" Elliot growled, his temper growing thin. Gil could see that he didn't believe a word he was saying. So, Gil answered him truthfully, hoping that perhaps when noted, he would notice it too.

"Because. The way he looks at you...It's the same way I look at Oz-sama." Elliot's mouth clamped shut and both didn't talk for a while. Then Elliot broke the silence.

"We should head back. There probably looking for us." He told him curtly. He then got up and started towards the door, only stopping to turn to Gil once, suprising words gracing his lips. "Thank you" was his statement. Then, he turned around, and left out the door. Gil stood there for a moment and smiled. Mission accomplished. He noted Elliot's smile.

* * *

"Oz-kun?" Leo's head poked into the room, watching as Oz starred in horror at the headless body. He was frozen in fear at the grotesque sight. This made Leo sigh aloofly. He had already seen many, He already was over the initial shock now. Walking through the door and across the bloody carpet, Leo removed his jacket, tossing it onto the body, just over where the bloody neck and missing head would be.

"Another Pandora agent dead." He murmmered, not daring to speak the poor dead fellows name. He didn't know him well but he saw him enter with Liam. It was then that he had introduced himself. He wished now that he hadn't. The fact that he had met the man made him want to vomit. "Oz-kun. Go find Vanessa. She is Elliots sister. I need you to stay with her. Then I need you to find Elliot, alright?" Oz looked up at Leo with an arched eyebrow, silently questioning why such an odd request. Leo answered it in a smooth tone, no different if he were talking about anything else.

"This was a mistake. He wasn't meant to die. It was-" He stopped then, shaking his head, to stop him from speaking of forbidden things. "The target is the Nightrays" He stated, although it was something that everyone already knew. But better that then saying things he shouldn't. "She shouldn't be here." His throat constricted as he added. "Neither should Elliot. But Elliot's had enough pain. If something were to happen then he would never forgive…" His words stopped again and his hands closed into fists. Elliot had suffered so much, his brothers were gone and now, more and more people were dying, all by the same murderer. Cutting off heads of innocent people. Using people for her own benefits. It was sick. Elliot's voice entered his subconcious making his fists ball at his sides.

"_I don't want to kill her….. I just want to know….."_

"…"

"_Why?"_

He knew who it was. Who killed his brothers. But he cant say anything, sworn to secrecy. Leo sighed, what good was it to be able to know things if your stuck. Not able to let them know of of oncoming danger. Just like the orphans. Like James. Phillipe and the others. And Elliot, if he doesn't find him soon.

"Find them. Elliot and Vanessa. Then, get both sent to safety." Leo's words were strong, although the inside of the words were soft. Fragile and pleading. Oz glanced at Leo for another moment before turning around and heading to the open door. But as he was in the doorway he stopped for a moment, his hands lingering on the open door frame.

"What about you?" Oz dared to ask, although he already had an idea. And when Leo spoke, he was indeed correct, although he wasn't sure it was a good thing.

"I need to find Yura" Leo's words were coated with hate, as Isla Yura's name passed his lips.

"But why?" Oz's answer was overlooked by silence as Leo carefully removed his glasses, cleaning them on his shirt as his hair covered over his eyes. When he was done, he placed the glasses back on his face and smiled coldly at Oz.

"Because Oz-kun. It's just what I have to do."

* * *

Alright so here is a little random blah that came into my head this afternoon. I got really excited after I read this amazing LeoXElliot fanfic today called "Beauty" (Mmmhmm look it up. its fan-bloody-tastic) and so i reread over the latest chapter and just then {BAM!} a rabid plot bunny came and ate my foot. So this is an idea for the next chapter. So, depending on next chapter in the manga, this may or may not become AU. Anyways, review and tell me what you think (this will eventually be LeoXElliot) and I'll update soon!


End file.
